<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’s in a Name? by Chewbaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475422">What’s in a Name?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewbaka/pseuds/Chewbaka'>Chewbaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey has a feeling, Rival Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewbaka/pseuds/Chewbaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Rey. Just Rey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’s in a Name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few things in the universe lasted and a bounty hunter’s career was not one of them. They burned bright but seldom long before a blaster bolt found them. All those rivals came and went. Friendships made and lost. Bodies buried. Names forgotten.</p>
<p>He was different. Unkillable, unforgettable. And almost as tough as her.</p>
<p>They fucked. Hard and rough and quick above all else. It was nothing personal; never could be with these lives they were living. Neither one able to deny there was some magic in place. Both too bitter to let the spell work its wonders.</p>
<p>Rey never got over those eyes of his. Dark and soulful, so unfitting of the man they belonged to.</p>
<p>Her hands went through his hair, the tangled strands. Jet-black, fitting of his persona, that she had become acquainted with over the years. She knew so much yet so little; her only comfort being that he knew less.</p>
<p>A sand rat from Jakku with nothing to her name but wits and a vibroblade.</p>
<p>“Rey who?” he had asked when they first met – stalking prey on Dathomir – with a sliver of genuine interest in his voice, from what she could make out, with the mask and all; Rey had never been adept at reading faces anyway. She always focused on the bounties that required less reading, more fighting. Killing. He was the same as she would later learn.</p>
<p>“Just Rey.”</p>
<p>The night was cold and he was warm with a beating heart in his chest, proof of something alive beneath her body. He laid idle, blunt nails sunken into her flesh, inflicting pathetic damage, taking hold of her where they could while she was riding him.</p>
<p>Whenever they took on the same job, she always felt his presence in the pit of her stomach hours before he dared to show up. The first time she had invaded his mind, made use of their unusual connection, he had called her a “schutta” and a “witch” and things much worse and much more thrilling. “Son of a murglak!” she would yell back at him like it was all just a big game and the universe their playground.</p>
<p>And now, fucking for warmth in the middle of a Jakku night, it was no different. Always guessing the other’s next move – for whatever reason it never lessened her excitement – pulling hair and calling names, throwing slurs like knives, sharp and hurtful – though she was much more creative with those. Weapons and words.</p>
<p>What he lacked in language, he made up with skill and sheer determination. When he was inside her, she wasn’t notably vocal either, always biting back a comment, afraid of what might slip out with it in the heat of the moment. More than either of them had bargained for and neither could put into words, no matter how carefully crafted. The occasional kiss, gentler than usual, the sensation of skin on skin that hinted at something more. Without fail, the very next morning he seemed galaxies away. Like they were strangers meeting for the first time and nothing worth mentioning had ever happened between them. The bruises he left on her, and the ones she left on him, were the stinging relicts of something unspeakable. Black and blue constellations on her skin like the ones in the sky but incomprehensible and without meaning.</p>
<p>After stealing a bounty from under his nose and making him lose his temper, all those years ago, she was convinced she had seen the last of Kylo Ren. But that was but the beginning of their – now, she would rather shoot her right hand off than call it a <em>relationship.</em> And she would have shot her left hand off too before inflating his ego with the knowledge, but she was growing quite fond of the mask. </p>
<p>She wasn’t one for wifely thoughts and fondness was not on her mind when she lifted herself off his cock, depriving him of the right to come inside her. When she toyed with his balls, carelessly grazed them with the edge of her nail. The hiss that followed made her question his humanity. For all she cared, he could have been a wookiee. Willing to sleep around, Rey had had her share of men. Excited by the thrill of fucking something beyond her understanding. Somehow – inexplicable if it wasn’t for that same force that bound them together – the blandest choice, a regular human man, had stuck. Then again, he was entirely alien to her.</p>
<p>In the present, he grabbed her by the waist – both hands, though he could have managed with one. When she was laid on the floor of their tent, she considered protesting, throwing him off. The finger that entered her wetness however, soon replaced by his tongue, was a valid argument for whatever was on his mind. He shifted his weight and his body but froze when her lips brushed against his cock. Her technique was flawed, her breath hitched whenever he hit a new spot between her folds. With their mouths full and occupied, neither spoke. They were just that – a grunting, sweating tangle of limbs. Mating like animals.</p>
<p>When he came, he cursed her name into her flesh. She felt it before she heard it, the nibs, and the vibrations against her skin when he muttered “Rey” over and over. She never moaned his name, not once in all the years. There was nothing in a name. Nothing she had not already found in his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>